


Deceitber Day 16: Sweaters

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber, Fluff, but i will finish this, but its affectionate swearing, but janus still loves em, but right now, cuz no one can stop me, fuck that, i promise i havent forgotten about this, i will be making angst, its soft cuddles, ok maybe a little, remember when i said i probly wouldnt make these angsty?, remus and virgil are little shits, stolen sweaters, there is some swearing, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Janus loves his boyfriends, truly, he does... but sometimes they're sneaky little shits
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, anxceitmus - Relationship
Series: Deceitber 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Kudos: 128





	Deceitber Day 16: Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there's any triggers, but lmk if I need to add anything
> 
> Enjoy :P

Janus continued to dig through his closet, throwing everything behind him, all over his bed and floor. When he got to the end, he sat back and huffed, crossing his arms. He couldn’t find his sweater. He  _ knew _ he had put it away when it had last been washed. He couldn’t even find his black sweater with the yellow polka dots.

Huffing again, Janus stood up and went downstairs. “Hey, Virge, have you seen my…”

Virgil smiled sheepishly at him from the couch. He was wearing Janus’s bright yellow sweater, that was obviously too big for him as the sleeves covered his hands entirely and he looked absolutely adorable and small.

“Hey, Jan. You-”

“You’re beautiful,” Janus breathed out.

Virgil blushed, and Janus could easily see it even through the layer of foundation he had on, and god, Janus was so gay. He turned his attention to his other boyfriend in the room. Remus was laying across the armchair with his legs draped over the arm. He was also wearing Janus’s other missing sweater, though it was a little too small for him, making it look more like a crop top on him. Janus just about melted to the floor.

Remus looked up at him. “Hey, there Jan Jan. You good?”

Janus only responded with a squeak and buried his face in his hands. “I’m too gay.”

“Aren’t we all?” Remus replied.

“Hey! I’m bisexual, bitch,” Virgil retorted, making Janus snort.

Remus made grabby hands. “C’mere babe. It’s cuddle time.”

Janus glared at him, though it was ruined by his tiny smile. “After you stole my sweaters?”

“Absolutely. You know you love me.”

Janus walked over and flopped onto Remus, burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest. “I don’t know what gave you that idea.”

Remus chuckled, and Janus felt Virgil climb into the cuddle pile and they all shifted to get more comfortable. Remus pressed a forehead kiss to both Janus and Virgil before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will finish this series, but I'm not sure when. School is starting back up for me and sometimes the creative juices just stop, so please just.... bare with me for the time being XD
> 
> Also, they will probably be pretty short, hope you don't mind


End file.
